


The Girl Who Lived

by mysoulyourbeats



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulyourbeats/pseuds/mysoulyourbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world is being annihilated, an innocent girl's family and friends are obliterated. While hiding, she gets a not-so-comfortable visit from The God Of Mischief. Unexpected events start to happen and she, drastically begins a new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

INTRO

 

The sky was rapidly turning to the color of Blood Red. It was day, yet the day of the end of time. A blanket of chaos and terror spread across the realm. Explosions erupted and shook the ground. Terrified screams and weeping of the innocent bellowed in the atmosphere. Humanoid alien like creatures had came and started to demolishing anything in their path, on the ground and the sky.

A family was caught in the act of trying to escape. They started to get attacked and started defending themselves with whatever weapons the could find around them. The mother, father, and brother all had were equipped with .50 Desert Hawk shotguns. One girl, who was a friend of the daughter, was equipped with two short daggers. They were fighting for their lives. Her family was a 'special' kind of family, they had a secret business with knowing about self defense and knowing how to use weapons. 

"RUN LOVE!" the mother exclaimed to her daughter.

The daughter was petrified, seeing her family in danger and there was nothing she could do that would make things better. The world was being destroyed and ruled, she couldn't stop it. Her mother, her father, her older brother and best friend was seeming to disappear from her eyes forever and her younger sister was already missing. She did what her parents and brother told her. 'Run love!' 'Hide!'. 

She did so and ran to a giant building and stayed there. Hoping this would all be over and her family and best friends would come for her. She wished this was a dream, but in reality it was really a nightmare. A real one. She thought to herself: 'Why? Why does it have to end this way?!'. She found a corner in a hallway and sat there. She coiled up, bringing her knees to her chin, closed her eyes and rested her head on them, still hearing explosions and terror.


	2. Planetary Annihilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unknown girl gets a not-so-welcome visit from the God Of Mischief and Lies.

Loki walked down the hallway as he searched to find the source of the weeping voice he heard that caught his attention. "Is someone there?" his voice echoed while walking towards the smaller hall. As he went inside the hall, he saw someone, a girl, sitting in a corner and crying. "Who are you?" he muttered, walking towards her with heavy but slow footsteps.

"Who are you? Leave me be." the girl said.

"I don't think I can leave you in such state." A wolfish grin appeared on Loki's face. "May I help you?"

"No." The girl got up and started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm tightly and securely."Who do you think you are to address me like this?"

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Just let me go! Don't touch me!" The girl tried to pull away but Loki grabbed her by the hair and started to pull her.

"Why not?"

"Let go now!" She tries pulling his hand away from tugging her hair but fails.

"That's not what I want to hear, you impolite scum!"

The girl starts punching his hand, feeling the pain of her black hair being tugged from her scalp. Loki remains calm, then pulls her to the ground with rage.

"You don't know me! How dare you!" She exclaimed and groaned in pain.

"Oh, I am so afraid." he said with sarcasm. "You will pay for your disobedience."

"I just want to be left alone! I have nothing to do with you!"

Loki placed his boot on her, slowly pushing her downwards as he pressed it against her torso, leaning his weight on her.

"Ah, stop!" she was afraid of being possibly crushed.

"I hope you had a nice last talk with your family and friends." He started to laugh as he lifted his boot from her torso. "They are all dead. You are the only one left." Loki muttered to himself something and suddenly he pulled out his enchanted dagger. "Stand up." he said quickly.

She wanted to run. She wanted to run far far away from this evil man, but she got up anyway.

"Much better. Now...let me see your face." He slowly pulled up her head, holding her chin as he smiled. He was quite amused that he'd never saw a mortal so beautiful.

"What do you want from me?" the hopeless girl asked.

"Well, I saw you running away, while I was busy annihilating your family's lives." Loki started to laugh devilishly. "I thought I could 'reward' you for..such a 'brave' act."

"Get away from me!" She mindlessly started to run.

Loki quickly grabbed her long black hair again and pulled her face towards his, as he started to whisper: "You think you can get away? Maybe we should stop playing tag, hm?" With his other hand, he caressed her neck with the knife. She stood still. Like her body was frozen. One more move and her throat would be slit.

"Much better.." he continued. "And now, tell me. Do you know who I am?" He let the knife slowly glide around her neck.

"No.." she answered. She remained calm but wanted to panic.

"I am a God, you dull creature. A God you are supposed to kneel before." His voice was filled with rage, yet amusement.

She doesn't respond. The God pulled her down to the ground again."I said kneel, if you want to live."

She looked down to the ground for a moment. Wishing she was never here in the first place. She didn't want to obey such an evil man. A man who killed her family but can kill her too.

"I am waiting.." Loki said, as he started to play with the dagger.

She couldn't question him. That would make him even more angry. But for her life's sake, she did what she was told.

"Finally. Maybe I spare you from death..." Loki placed his foot on her shoulder and pushed her backwards on the ground again.

"You mortals are so puny..." His mind started to wander off somewhere and remained silent. The girl just looked at the ceiling above her, wishing she could've did something to defend herself. "I presume we should be off this realm. Not much for you to stay here." he reached her a hand. She just stares at it. Not wanting to take it.

"Maybe I should just leave you here. The Earth is going to be destroyed in a few minutes. Nothing serious..." he started to walk slowly towards the door.

"Why? Why me?"

The God of Mischief stood still for a moment. "Are you going to holler me with questions? If you want to die, then at least keep silent." He proceeded to slowly walk towards the exiting door.

"No. I don't want to die!" she exclaimed.

He turned around feeling even more annoyed and approached her."Then stand up and stop bellyaching!"

She stood up and did what she was told. She followed him outside. She looked up at the sky that was now an unusual color to her, BLOOD RED. Her planet was being destroyed and there was nothing she could do. All she could hear was explosions and terror, and felt the ground rumble beneath her.

Loki grabbed her tightly with both hands, being extremely concentrated with a fixated look. "What are you doing?" she asked. Loki closed his eyes for a moment. He castes a tele-portions spell and a light appeared around them, as the surroundings rapidly changed and the light ceased, revealing around them the throne hall of his castle in Jotunheim.


	3. "Welcome To Your New Home..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl is brought to the dark, cold realm of Jotunheim. Overwhelming moments occur.

"Where am I? What happened?" 

"I teleported you." Loki sighed and started to walk towards the throne. "Welcome to your new home." he said with a serious voice.

The girl was overwhelmed with her surroundings and yet confused. It was dark, icy, huge, and freezing cold.

"New..home?" she asked.

"Yes...Your new home." Loki suddenly turned around and looked at her annoyed. "What'd you expect?"

She didn't know what to expect. It's convincing that her planet is destroyed and there is nowhere else to go or live. She didn't wanted to be left there to die. So this is what she signed up for. A dark, cold realm.

"I-I don't know.." she answered, stuttering from the cold.

Loki grabbed her by the arm tightly and started to pull her."Maybe we should tighten that tongue in the dungeon up a bit?"

"...Why do you have to be so rough?!" the girl exclaimed. Her arm already had a bruise.

"Because you are hollering too much questions at me!" Loki replied furiously.

"Sorry!"

The God sighed and let off her arm. "Well, this is your first day here, so..." As he walked down the hall, he said quietly: "Follow me."

She did so and followed him, looking around the dark scenery. Loki went into a smaller hallway and opened up a beautifully carved door, revealing the inside of a room. "This is my chamber." he said with pride in his voice.

She was amazed on how huge it was. As if it was another building. Loki lit the fire in the fireplace. "I still wonder why you haven't froze to death. You are pretty good at acting like everything is okay. With your family and friends dead..."

The hopeless girl was shaking and shivering a bit often. She wore a black gothic victorian style dress that covered her feet and arms, though the long sleeve arms were of lace. Her feet were still cold and she was wearing the bedroom slippers that always kept her warm. She couldn't respond to him on how she was acting like everything was okay. Truly, she was trying not to get herself killed. She wanted scream.

Loki took off his trench-coat and gave it to her. "I understand you are a bit confused because I spared your life..."

'Darn well I am!' is what she thought. But instead she answered a simple "Yes.."

Loki sat on the bed looking at the fireplace, pondering about something in silence. After a few moments, he finally muttered: "You are not like the lesser mortals." The girl had a thousand questions. But she knew she couldn't irritate him no more with him.

"Leave that for now.." he continued. "What is your name?" The god leaned on the bed, contemplating on her.

"...Lina.." she answered. Lina was quiet as a mouse. She remained calm and was still shaking from the evil cold.

"You can talk freely. I can't haul you in the dungeon." Loki stood up and looked at the table with served food. "Hungry?"

Lina shook her head, glancing at the table, the food did look delicious. But she did not feel any hunger at all with all the chaos that happened and there were variety of things on her mind.

"Tired?" he asked, then lied down on the bed, looking at the ceiling and somehow being absent.

She nodded. "A little."

"You can sleep here." Loki moved a bit to the middle of the bed.

'Why is he being so generous?' Lina thought to herself. It was better than being treated viciously. How could she sleep not knowing if she will even die or not? How could she sleep knowing the Earth is being annihilated? How could she sleep if she knows that her parents are obliterated? And why would she sleep there,next to him? But her eyes long gone grew heavy. She probably would prefer to sleep on the floor.

"Don't act so pathetic. It's big for us both."

Lina moved slowly, closer to the bed and sat down. Feeling awkward. Loki pulled her down next to him. "Do I even have to make you fall asleep?" He said, pretending to be annoyed.

"...No..." Lina started to feel even more awkward. Him pulling her down next to her was so sudden and unexpected. She grew more nervous and a little fear of the fact that she's laying next to the man that killed her family. Her heart started to beat like a hammer. It wasn't fast, but it was steady, at least for now it was. Loki wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. Her heart started beat faster. Lina instantly asked herself on why is this happening. She felt torture and felt controlled. Like she was held his prisoner and he was her master. Lina tried to remain still but nervousness made her shook a little more.

"Is is that cold? You are shaking so hard, even I am trembling." Loki began to cover her with his coat, which she'd never put on when he gave it to her. Why was he being so nice to her? This was all too overwhelming. Sleeping on the floor would probably be less of a torturing awkward moment for her.

Loki opened his eyes again and saw she was still awake with her eyes wide open, and worried. He started to caress her. "Sleep now..."

"...I can't."

"Why is that? Loki asked, looking at her oblivious.

"I don't know." Lina replied. She knew alright. She knew exactly why.

"Ah, yes....the family. Don't worry. I can tell you a bit about them."

"No. Don't." Lina did not wanted to hear about her from him at all. But Loki continued anyway.

"Your parents fought bravely. They were telling me to spare you...They died pathetically. A quick slice through their throats.." He started to laugh. "It seems they really liked you."

Lina secretly grew furious when he mentioned her family like that. How could he?

"The younger man...was he your brother, or..."

"Brother. He WAS my brother." Lina's eyes grew moist, wanting to cry. This was pure torture for her and she played along with it. It seems that Loki ignored her rage and continued.

"I had to make a few more stabs. He was quite stubborn to die. He said something while dying, about you, something like about you being his 'only sun ray, among the dark clouds'. Quite pathetic, isn't it?"

Lina did not respond. She wanted to cover her ears.

"Your family really loved you.." said Loki, truly.

"They did..." Lina never met a man so evil. Why her?

"They were beneath you..."

Lina really couldn't take any more of this.

"Be glad you are not among them. Those poor souls, they are a disgrace..."

Lina lifted herself up. Got up off the bed and walked away.

"Where do you think you are going?" Loki became furious.

"Why do you care?" she said, back-talking him.

"You pathetic worm!" Loki stood up after her quickly.

Lina stopped walking for a moment after the insult, then proceeded again. Loki grabbed her furiously.

"What?! You're not helping! You're making me feel worser than I already am!" Lina exclaimed.

"I don't understand." said Loki.

"Let go." she demanded.

"Make me." He clasped her arm even harder, feeling her bones in her skin.

He felt the pain in her arm. Like what the blood pressure machine did when she went to doctors. How could she make him let go? She couldn't. She was hopeless. She was helpless. No one would hear if she screamed.

"You can't, can't you? I thought you'd even try it." Loki sneered at her.

Lina just stared at his hand clasped to her arm. Having nothing to say that would stop him, quickly with force, she defensively pulled away and her arm was free.

"Nice try." Loki looked at her with a smile, then suddenly slapped her hard. So viciously hard. Lina's cheek burned with pain. She tried to feel her face but her hands were so intensely cold, she couldn't feel them. She swung her hand trying to hit the God back. She failed as he caught her arm and pushed her against the wall. She looked at him with fury.

"Angry?" he looked at her, holding her back tightly.

She did not answer. She just narrowed her eyes and gave him a death stare. He then let off of her.

"Fine. Let me see how furious you are." Loki stood there with his arms behind him, so he wouldn't go into defense.

Was this a free chance to pound on him? How would she know if it was a trick or not?. Lina gotten closer to him and started pounding on his chest with her fists, crying. Loki stood there emotionless. "Weakling. Try harder." Lina did so. She wished she'd pound on his chest until his heart shattered. Did he even have a heart anyway? But the more she cried, the weaker her punches.

"Well, you are certainly fun to look at." Loki was fascinated. Although he said that, he actually felt very sorry for her. Understanding how it is to lose someone dear. "Stop crying. Tears won't save you." Lina stopped punching and crying. She backed away a little and descended to floor on her knees, feeling hopeless with no life.

Loki pulled her up and started to drag her back. "You don't have to kneel now." he smiled. "You have other business to do."

Business like what? All she wanted was her family back.

"I need kin." he said quickly and solemnly.

"What?" Lina replied, confused.

"You heard me."

"What is that?" she asked.

"Children." Loki smiled.

"Excuse me?"

He looked at her confused."What is it now?"

"Where am I suppose to find children?" she asked, clueless.

"Find children? You really think..." A laugh escaped from Loki's mouth.

"What do you need children for? I'm sorry, I am lost here."

"I need someone to rule if something happens to me." he explained

"Okay, but where am I going to find the children? Where are they?"

Loki couldn't help himself but burst into laughter. "Where do you think?"

"I don't know...somewhere around here....What's so funny?"

After the laugh, Loki continued to joke. "We'll just wait for the stork to bring us one."

She was still clueless.

"How old are you?" he asked her while entering the room.

"Why?"

"You seem old enough to know where children come from?"

"Oh..Uh.." The light bulb finally clicked on in her brain. Lina understood now, and kinda got creeped out at the same time.

"So?" Loki grew anxious.

"..20..." Lina answered.

"Well, why all the ignorance?"

"I don't...know.."

He stood there looking at her. "Well,then..."

"What?" she questions, pretending to be clueless now.

"Am I going to do all by myself here?"

"Do what?" Luna joked.

"Gods..." Loki covered his face with hands.


End file.
